Saving Baby Cullen No 3
by devilshalo98
Summary: When the youngest Cullen child is suddenly in danger of a cold blooded killer, the FBI hire one of the most dedicated and ruthless protectors out there to pose as a student at his school. Canon pairings, all human. ON HIATUS and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

SBC #3 Chap 1 2 13:01

Summary: When the youngest Cullen finds himself in danger of a cold blooded killer, the FBI hire one of the most dedicated and ruthless protectors out there. What will happen when an attempted murder forces mousy, invisible "Marie Dwyer" to kidnap the popular bad-boy?

**Hey, everybody! I was in front of the computer, and this suddenly came from my fingertips. I wasn't going to publish it, because it was going nowhere, when all of a sudden I had, like, eight chapters and a plot! So here it is!**

Chapter One: BPOV 2nd person

She paused before leaving, sending a cursory glance at her reflection in the mirror on Mr. Dwyer's hallway wall. Hair, check. No brown roots showing. Face, check. Just a few pimples, some light freckles. Colored lenses in. Clothes, check. Dull grays and blacks, nondescript, unnoticeable. She quickly lifted her shirt, double-checking to make sure her new "love-handles" were strapped on properly. Check.

She was ready to go.

Her body was coiled with anticipation. She grinned slightly at herself. There was a reason Carlisle Cullen had called _her _in for this job.

She was the best.

She had barely reached the school parking lot when her phone rang. She reached into her bag and dug it out, flipping it open and reversing into an empty space easily.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Are you at the school yet?"

"I just pulled in."

"Okay, from here on out, no more calls made to my phone unless it's an emergency. Don't—"

"As touching as your concern is, Black, I do not need someone to hold my hand while I cross the street."

"No?"

"Was there something in specific you wanted, Black?"

"You, darling."

"I'm hanging up now." And she did.

Three seconds later, her phone rang again. "What?" she answered.

"Just wishing you good luck."

"Luck is your forte, Black, not mine. I do appreciate the gesture, though."

"I knew you would. If you don't mind me asking—actually, even if you do—what exactly _is _your forte, Swan?"

She smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted and having no intention of giving it to him.

"Winning."

She'd had a terrible first day, not that you could tell by looking at her. As if being forced to relive high school wasn't nauseating enough, she was also being forced to relive high school with power-hungry ladder-climbers out for her blood.

It was okay though. It was just taunting. 'Marie Antoinette' was popular. So was 'Dyke Dwyer'. She shrugged mentally, smiling at the immaturity of it all. She missed those days. The days where your biggest problem was that English essay due tomorrow that you hadn't started or that kid on the playground who yanked your metaphorical pigtails.

God, she missed those days.

"Get over it, Swan," she muttered to herself. "'Cause those days are long gone."

She got into bed in a bad mood.

Her skin, so used to silk and satin, had screamed in protest as she yanked on flannel pajamas. The clasp of her "stomach" was pushing into her back, but she knew taking it off could prove a fatal mistake. She rolled onto her side, trying to get comfortable, but Marie Dwyer's hard bed grated on her nerves. Finally, she stilled, seething.

_God, Swan! You need to start sleeping with gophers again, _she remonstrated herself. When had she become so…so pampered?

She growled softly. A knock sounded at her door. In a flash, she had snatched up the gun in her nightstand, tucked it into her fake belly—out of sight and easily accessible—and reached the door.

"Charlie."

CPOV

He ran a hand through his hair, trying not to let it show how unnerved he was. The girl scared him. She looked a lot like Marie had the last time he'd seen her, but that ramrod-straight back and too-calm eyes gave away the foreignness of the girl in his daughter's room.

He knew how important this was. He was Chief of Police, after all. And when the FBI asks for a favor you don't exactly say, sorry, I'm busy.

He hadn't been told all the details, but what he had been told was that Isabella Swan, an infamous high-profile bodyguard, renowned for her lack of conscience, had been saddled with an FBI agent and sent to Forks for one reason or another. She'd needed a cover, so the FBI had asked him to pretend like she was his daughter (who lived with her mom in Florida).

He'd agreed to this. But it didn't mean he had no qualms about it.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly, arching an eyebrow. "J—just came to check if everything's…cool." He wondered if he should tell her that the FBI had asked him to keep tabs on her. She laughed softly. "I'd already guessed, Charlie, but thanks for trying to keep my…dignity…intact." He was sure he looked startled. Had she read his mind? "No, I read your eyes," she said in a lilting voice. Another thing that didn't match his daughter. "They're very expressive," she explained, laughing that tinkling, bell-like laugh again. "Um, okay? Well, I guess I'll let you, um, get to sleep, then." He stuttered. God, this woman made him feel like a seventh-grader again!

"You do that."

"Goodnight, Isa—" She sent him a vicious glare, and he broke off, realizing his mistake a split second late. "Goodnight, Marie," he tried again, his face twisting into a grimace as he spat out the name. He _hated _calling this…this creature Marie. She was not his daughter! She smirked at him. "I'm afraid this habit of wrenching up your face like you've smelt a lemon every time you say my name must stop, Charlie. People will talk! Goodnight."

And with that, she closed the door in his face.

He now understood why some of the FBI guys had been placing bets on how long he would last.

He didn't think it would be much longer.

**Please excuse any mistakes, I haven't checked it. So the POV thing goes like this:**

**Sometimes, I write Bella 2****nd**** person, and sometimes I write in the 1****st**** person. That's why I have BPOV 2****nd**** person written at the top, to distinguish it from BPOV 1****st**** person. Every other POV is in the 1****st**** person.**

**I can't read your mind (seeing as I'm not a super hot, sparkly vampire, with disheveled bronze hair *sigh* the world is so unfair) so you'll have to review to tell me what you think.**

**(p.s. if this chapter is confusing, I promise I'll explain everything as well as I can in the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

SBC #3 Chap 2 12:25

Chapter Two: BPOV 2nd person

She woke up at six a.m., disoriented and sleep-deprived. For the love of—she'd only fallen asleep at 4:53!

Snarling under her breath, she stood and stretched. She trudged to the bathroom across the hall. Realizing she'd forgotten a towel she started to turn back, before noticing one already folded on top of the toilet. She smiled. Maybe Charlie would be a good addition around the house. She slithered out of the rough flannel pajamas, unclipped her stomach (letting out a tiny sigh of relief as cool air massaged her previously covered torso) and turned the water up to the highest heat level. She pulled her hair into a tight ballerina bun, and then tucked it into a shower cap. Then, she stepped into the shower, hissing as the hot water pelted her skin mercilessly. She reached through the blistering spray and added cool water, then surveyed her arm. It was a stunning pink, but it would fade in a few minutes, she decided. She slid her fingers into gloves, then rubbed soap onto them. She ran her covered hands up and down her body, almost groaning with delight.

Being covered in layers of foundation did wonders for one's appreciation of showers.

She had barely stepped out of the shower when Charlie knocked on the door. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door for him. He looked embarrassed to be there, but bravely plowed on. "Um, someone's here to see you," he told her. Her eyebrows shot up. "Me or Marie?" she asked in a low voice. "You," he answered.

Well, that couldn't be good.

A few minutes later, she had toweled off and dressed. She strolled towards the door, unlocked and opened it.

There stood a man in his early twenties, with short black hair, tanned skin and bright white teeth revealed by the giant grin he sent her way. She raised an eyebrow.

"Swan."

She smiled back at him. Reservedly, but with warmth.

"Jacob Black. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can I come in?"  
"I'm sure you can."

"_Swan._"

She mock-sighed. "You may…intrude," she allowed, fighting back a smile.

"My deepest gratitude," he rolled his eyes as he moved past her.

"You didn't answer my question," Swan noticed.

"We have a problem."

"Just one? We're better off than I thought we were," she snorted, closing the door on the outside world.

**Okay, so I know I said all will be explained in the next chapter in the **_**previous **_**chapter, but I split this one into two parts, which is why there is no explanation in this chapter. It's in Chapter Three.**


	3. Chapter 3

SBC #3 Chap 3 12:25

Chapter Three: BPOV

After Black left, Swan found herself thinking.

Carlisle Cullen – 42 years old. He had been a big-time doctor, before his medical license was revoked by the state of Washington after a physician-assisted suicide he had conducted while on leave. Now, he relied mostly on selling prescription drugs.

Esme Cullen – 39 years old, typical housewife. Nothing interesting there.

Emmett Cullen – 18 years old, the oldest of the baby Cullens. He had been in a DUI accident last year. Captain of the Forks High football team. Girlfriend by the name of Rosalie Hale.

Alice Cullen – 17 years old, second baby Cullen…although she supposed you could say tied for second. Six minutes older than her twin brother, Edward. Bit of a shopaholic, for want of a better word. Credit card's been maxed out thirteen times this year. Claims to have psychic dreams…?

Edward Cullen – 17 years old, the youngest baby Cullen. And the worst.

He had been taken in for DUI, assault, vandalism, streaking and possession a grand total of eleven times. Been expelled five times, once for having sex with his principal's wife. Wild streak a mile wide, and a danger magnet. Technically speaking, the Cullens were why she was here. In reality, _Edward _was the reason she was there, pretending to be some old man's MIA daughter.

She was in trouble with the police, she knew that. She had helped out a few too many terrorists, ex-KGB and convicted criminals for them to overlook. But they couldn't afford to lose her assistance, so the police were always, _mysteriously, _too late to actually catch her in the act.

She protected. It was her job. The problem the federation had was that she had no scruples when it came to protecting people on the, ahem, _other _side of the law.

Actually, she had no scruples whatsoever.

But now, they needed her. Because Edward Cullen had gotten himself into major trouble.

August, 4th, 2008

There had been a party down at La Push. A girl named Tanya Denali OD'd. Or, at least, that's what Forks had been told. She had actually been given an overdose of GBH, a form of Date Rape. As far as FBI forensic anthropologists had gathered, she had had it in a drink. And you don't exactly gulp down Date Rape.

So, the only obvious conclusion was that her drink had been spiked. Only no body knew who. Tanya had had only one person by her side the entire evening. You guessed it. Edward Cullen.

About a week ago, his car's brakes had gone haywire. He had almost drove of a cliff. Two days later, he found a stink bomb in his school bag. Unfortunately, the stink bomb not only ejected a horrible stench it also ejected forks and knives.

The person who spiked Tanya Denali's drink with a lethal amount of Date Rape was after baby Cullen #3.

She was there to make sure that didn't happen.

**If there is anything that I didn't explain properly, review or PM me and I'll explain.**


	4. Chapter 4

SBC #3 Chap 4 12:26

Chapter Four: BPOV

She needed to see Carlisle, she realized. Now, more so than ever. She ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. She threw open the doors of the closet and got down on her hands and knees, pushing away clothes and shoes as she ran her hands lightly across the floor until—there.

She prised open a connected set of loose floorboards with her fingernails, grabbing the tightest pair of skinny jeans (black) she could find, a form-fitting plain white tank top and the cutest bomber jacket (black) she owned. She also withdrew lengthening mascara, eyeliner, blush, lip gloss and lipstick.

After pouring herself into the clothes, meticulously applying the makeup, curling her hair and stepping into her (black) thigh-high boots, she decided that the only thing her and Marie had in common right now was the color of their hair, and that was only because she wasn't in the mood to rinse out dye, and then go through the pain-staking business of putting it back in.

She was ready to go.

She paused by the kitchen on her way out. "I'm going out," she told Charlie clearly, blatantly ignoring the fact that he was on the phone. He nodded distractedly at her, before taking in her clothes and staring. After a few moments, he tore his eyes away, blushing, and returned to his phone call.

She grinned wickedly.

She strode over to Charlie's car. Marie was a plain girl, and to emphasize this message, she had been given a rusted antique of a truck to drive to school. But hell if she was going to take it anywhere else.

She took the keys she'd swiped from the kitchen counter and unlocked the door, sliding smoothly into the driver's seat. She put the keys into the ignition but didn't start the car, pulling out her cell phone instead.

"Hello?"

"I'm starting the car. I'll be over in five minutes."

"Wait, are—"

She hung up, tossed the phone onto the passenger seat and started the car. After backing out of the driveway, she punched the little red button with the word "Siren" on it. Immediately, a loud whining noise burst out and the lights above the car started flashing. "Hell, yeah!" she laughed, speeding away as Charlie came running out the front door, looking like he was about to have an aneurysm.

Sure enough, she was there in five.

**Bella is kinda badass, isn't she?**


	5. Chapter 5

SBC #3 Chap 5 12:26

Chapter Five: BPOV 1st person (**Told you it would happen!**)

Emmett and Alice were outside, Emmett gazing under the hood of his car concernedly and Alice chattering away at him, pausing every few minutes to shriek, "Emmett! _Listen _to me!"

I shut off the car, and stepped out, my gaze locked on their front door. Alice stopped talking and Emmett's heavy footsteps approached me. "Hey, who are you?" he demanded, blocking my way.

Not wanting to get into it with this bear of a man, I flipped open my cell phone with a sigh and called Carlisle. "Ms. Swan, what did you mean when you said you'd be here in five?" he answered

"I meant I'd be over at your house in five minutes, and I am. Now could you please instruct your…offspring…to _move_ _out of my way_?"

About three seconds later, he burst through the front door.

"Emmett, _move!_" he shouted at his eldest son, waving his arms around. I couldn't help a tiny grin. He was _so_ scared of me. Good to know I still had it.

Emmett looked bemused, but obeyed. Alice still hadn't moved, looking for all the world like I was a serial killer out to get her.

_Not quite right, sweetheart. I'm out to get the serial killer who's out to get your _brother_. But you were close enough._

"Ms. Swan, what is this about?" he panted, once he was within earshot. "I got a little visit today from an old friend of mine. His name is Jake Black." Carlisle's eyes flared with recognition. "Let's go inside, shall we?" I gave him the smile I reserve for people I want to scare, one that I knew made me look like some animalistic predator. Sure enough, he and Emmett took involuntary steps backwards.

"Let's."


	6. Chapter 6

SBC #3 Chap 6 12:26

Chapter Six: BPOV 2nd person

She didn't say a word as they progressed throughout the house. Only once they'd reached Carlisle's study, and had closed and locked the doors behind them did she open her mouth.

BPOV 1st person

"Jacob came to see me early this morning to tell me that the FBI have traced the GBH that had been put in Denali's drink. It's from a dealer in Seattle," I told Carlisle. His confused expression told me he didn't understand. This was why I didn't like talking to people who weren't on my intellectual level / didn't understand the minute subtleties of what I did. I had to explain too much.

With a sigh, I shrugged off my bomber, folding it, and then draping it over the back of his chair. Carlisle subconsciously ran his eyes up and down my body, his gaze stopping for a moment where I was sure the outline of my strapless bra was visible. I waited until he returned to my face. I arched an eyebrow and he went up in flames. Mercifully, I decided not to say anything and moved on. "The fact that the dealer is so close is worrying. What's even more worrying is that whoever did it knew that he was there. This means that the murderer is familiar with Seattle, at any rate, and probably Forks too. One of our very few advantages was just taken away from us, Carlisle. _Home advantage._" Carlisle paled a little bit. "What does this mean for Edward?" he asked. I shrugged. "It could mean nothing, or it could mean his life. I have no way of—" "His _life_!" Carlisle cut me off.

"Listen, Swan, I pay you (a hell of a lot, _by the way_) to make sure my son stays safe! So the very least you could do is _pretend _to care about what happens to him!" I took two steps forward, my heels clicking on his tiled floor until our noses were almost touching. "I don't think you quite understand what's happening here, Carlisle. See, I couldn't care _less _about Edward." I was sure my eyes were freezing. "I'm here for _me. _I'm here to ensure that my ass stays out of jail."

CPOV

I almost shivered, trying to tear my gaze away from those wide, cruel eyes, so much like their owner: beautiful and cold. "And you'd do well to remember that," she continued in that high, lilting voice, smiling up at me. She strode out of the room, snagging her jacket with her forefinger and carrying it over one shoulder.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

The less time I spent with Swan, the better. I wanted this guy caught.

EPOV

I heard faint sounds of shouting coming from Dad's office. Dad never shouted, not unless something was so disastrously wrong that it could ruin someone's life. I poked my head around the kitchen and called, "Dad?"

When there was no reply, I left and headed for his office. "Dad!" I called again, before bumping into the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen.

BPOV 1st person

Speak of the devil and out come the goddamn fucking horns…

EPOV

Stunned, I opened my mouth…and immediately regretted it as the singularly most stupid words came out of my mouth:

"You're not my dad."

I winced. She smirked. "I'd kind of gathered that. Good of you to notice, though," she replied.

"Sorry. I was looking for my dad," I explained lamely. "I'd kind of gathered that, too." Her smirk grew more pronounced. Jesus, Edward! You're getting metaphorically bitch-slapped by a girl! You _own _girls! I gave her my most dazzling smile. "Why don't we start again?" I offered.

She sent her own dazzling smile right back at me, before answering, "Because I've got places to go, people to see, cute guys to overwhelm…" she winked at me, and then sidestepped me and continued on to the front door. When she reached it, she turned back and grinned at me. "I'll see you around, Edward," she called.

It was only once her car had backed out of our driveway did I think to wonder how she got her hands on a cop car, what she was doing here and how she knew my name.

**Aw, Eddie's a bit slow! XD **


	7. Chapter 7

SBC #3 Chap 7 12:27

Chapter Seven:

Charlie was waiting for me when I got back. Right on the front porch and all. "What were you thinking?" he greeted me angrily. "Or weren't you thinking at all?" "I was thinking that I needed to get to Carlisle as soon as possible so that I could relay the news my partner just told me as it had a little connection to his son's _life?_" Okay, so yeah I'd just told Carlisle I couldn't care less about his kid's life, but eh. I digress. Maybe it just depends on the situation. Charlie looked properly chastised. Still, he tried to portray some semblance of discipline.

"Why didn't you ask me first?" he demanded, blustering. I tilted my head to the side as I answered with big, innocent eyes, "It didn't occur to me." His eyebrows brushed his hairline. "It didn't _occur to you_? You stole my keys and it didn't—" He broke off and rubbed the back of his neck irritably. I waited, looking at him curiously. "Just get inside," he snapped. "Oh, of course, if it pleases you, Your Highness," I said sweetly, before dropping the sugary smile and staring at him coldly as I pushed past him.

I threw his keys onto the couch as I strode up the stairs. I had to get ready for school. As much as I wanted to stay at home and R&R, Edward Cullen had looked ready to roll when I'd seen him, and where baby Cullen #3 was at, so was I.


	8. Chapter 8

SBC#3 Chap 8 12:27

Chapter Eight:

Well, school sucked.

The name calling crap, as far as I could figure, had been typical newbie treatment. Edward had barely joined in on the now half-hearted taunts, just watching with a small smirk. But between homeroom and lunch, something happened to piss him off, and he directed that straight at me. By the end of the day, the names were back, with a whole lot more malice.

I mean, it wasn't like it mattered, but with the whole school against me it was gonna be a whole lot harder to get close to the most popular boy there.

Whatever stick was up Eddie's ass needed to be yanked out before it got replaced by a bullet.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 23 04:28

**Hey guys. I just realized that I hadn't put a disclaimer at the beginning, but I've already switched around the content of Chapter 1 and now I'm having some problems doing it again so:**

**I do not own Twilight (if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction)**

Chapter Nine: BPOV 1st person

"How was school?" Charlie asked as soon as I walked through the door. Just to irk me. Bastard.

"Fuck you, and fuck Edward Cullen, too!" I ground out through clenched teeth, collapsing on the couch next to him.

The old man and I had gotten closer ever since an incident at his office, when he had been forced to give me a big kiss on the cheek to show how "happy he was that his daughter was back". As soon as the other officers left the room, I had scratched my cheek absent-mindedly and nonchalantly told him that his beard was itchy. He had thrown his head back and laughed, telling me that that was what Marie always told him, only _she_ said it with actual _inflection_ in her voice.

And of course it helped his case that he bailed me out of an assault against an officer charge when some dickhead thought he could put his hands all over me (that's me, folks, not Marie.)

"Such language is really not appropriate for young, innocent girls," Charlie chastised playfully. I cracked open one eyelid and glared at him. "Jeez, if looks could kill! How old are you anyways?" "Thirty-two," I rolled my eyes under my lids. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

"God, I hate high school," I groaned, tilting my head back and clenching my eyes shut. Charlie handed me his beer with a sympathetic, "Join the club, sweetheart." I took a swig and handed it back. Then, I moaned loudly and punched the coffee table viciously. "What the fuck, doll?" Charlie swore, without looking away from the TV.

(Endearing nicknames had become our salvation when Charlie hadn't been able to get rid of the face-scrunching thing he did when he addressed me as Marie.)

"Tonight's some stupid Farewell dance and Edward, of course, is going," I explained. "Of course," Charlie smirked.

So far, there had been a grand total of thirteen parties during the three weeks I've been Marie. And Edward Cullen had attended every. Last. One.

"What the fuck is a Farewell dance, anyway? Why can't they just have prom and let the rest of the chips fall where they fucking may?" I griped. Charlie's smirk widened as his eyes flicked back and forth with the movements of the football players. "Oh, shut up, old man!" I growled at him. He held up his hands in a "chill out" gesture. "I didn't say anything!" "You were thinking it loud enough," I told him sarcastically, getting up to go to the kitchen.

Which was just another goddamned disappointment.

"Why the fuck don't you have any goddamn food in here?" I yelled to Charlie. "I'm a vampire, and I was planning on sneaking into your room later tonight while you sleep," he called out. "Oh my God, stalker alert! Hey, isn't that a little pedophilic, too?" I wondered aloud. "I thought you were thirty-two," was his immediate reply. "Right, right. So it's just plain creepy," I laughed, grabbing a water bottle that was deep within the confines of the cupboard and heading for the door.

"Where're you going?" Charlie asked. "To get food. Sorry, but I can't survive on blood," I teased, unlocking the front door with the key that hung around my neck and striding towards my hideous, rusted truck.

(After my stunt with Charlie's cruiser, he attached his car keys to his belt.)

A few minutes later, I returned with armfuls of grocery bags. When I passed by the living room, Charlie beckoned me over. "What?" I asked, shifting slightly. "Leave some here. I'll take them when this is done," he offered. "Thanks, but they need to make it to the kitchen some time, oh, I don't know, _today?_" I left and continued to the kitchen, dumping the bags on the table.

"You can unpack them, though!" I yelled to Charlie, after glancing at a clock and noticing the time. "I've got to go get ready for the stupid dance."

"Yeah, sure."

"Remember what I said!"  
"I'm sorry, darling, remind me."

"_Today, Charlie!_"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

I jogged upstairs, tugging off my T-shirt as I went. I closed the bedroom door behind me, and leaned on it as I unclipped my fanny pack stomach, breathing down my torso to cool the sweating skin.

Then, I clipped it back on and squeezed into a thinly striped, black and white tank top that hugged my every love handle. I paired it with baggy jeans and a tight black jacket. Conspicuous, just like Marie, and something I was sure she'd think was flattering.

BPOV 2nd person

She strode over to the bathroom and attempted some makeup. After a moment, she tilted her head and looked at herself in the mirror, then washed it off. Then, she started with basic makeup, disguising her face once more.

Afterwards, she rifled through Marie's closet, looking for a suitable purse to take. One of her own (Gucci, Louis Vutton, Prada and the like) would have been too attention-getting, so she dug up a musty, fake-leather bag. It was worn, a faded grayish color, with dust coating the inside. She turned it upside down and shook out some of the dust. About half of it dislodged.

BPOV 1st person

Stupid dust. I picked up a spare T-shirt of Marie's and wiped out the rest. "Cheers," I muttered, tossing the ruined T-shirt away. I grabbed a trench coat from under the floorboards, folded it and packed it in the bag. Then, I added my cell phone, a gun, my real cell phone, a knife, lipstick and mascara. Oh, and water.

BPOV 2nd person

She swung the bag over her shoulder and jogged downstairs. She grabbed her keys from the couch.

BPOV 1st person

As I was walking away, I paused. It had looked like…someone was in the backyard. Charlie swatted my ass to get me to move, as I was blocking his view of the TV. I jumped, and then laughed, startled. "You inappropriate old man! Sleep-watching and now ass-slapping?"

I moved on, to the door. "I'll be back by eleven!" I called out to him. "Do what you like, hon," he replied. I jammed the keys into my pocket and slipped 'round the house.

BPOV 2nd person

She looked like a feral cat, slinking along the house's porch. Her body was lumpy, and large, but her movements were graceful, decisive, quick. She walked the border of the backyard, her face deathly serious. She slipped into the little copse behind the house. A few minutes later, she emerged, looking confused.

NPOV (Nobody's)

As the perceptive hunter conceded defeat and returned to her car, she missed the pair of bright eyes at the copse's edge, laughing at their victory.

**So one **_**loooong **_**author's note for you ;)**

**I know that Bella is OOC in this chapter and I just wanted to explain. The way Bella was with Charlie is the way she thinks. Inside she's just like any other girl her age (which is **_**not **_**thirty-two). The only difference is that on the outside, she doesn't let any of it through. She never has friendly relationships with anyone she works with (because of an incident in her past), which is a contributing factor to her joking relationship with Charlie now. Bella is surrounded by people who either work with her, or hate her (people from school). Charlie, although he knows who she really is, is not directly involved with what she's doing. Plus, Bella thinks that once this is over, she'll never see Charlie again so why not?**

**Some background info on Bella:**

**Bella would actually be this way with Jacob Black due to their history (which will be a contributing factor in this story, and I can't give it away. Sorry!) but he's her partner, which is why she's distancing herself from him.**

**Okay, so if you're still reading this, please REVIEW! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

SBC #3 Chap 10 15:39

Chapter Ten: BPOV 1st person

The Farewell dance was at school, which meant it was easier for me to get closer to Edward Cullen, as every student was invited, unlike the other thirteen parties, which were decidedly exclusive, and forced me to become, well, you know, me. This was less work, as well as more people.

I hung around in the shadows, keeping my gaze trained on the Cullens and Hales (who never left the Cullens' sides).

Edward started laughing suddenly, doubling over as the others followed suit. "Hey!" he called, waving over a chaperone, who approached him nervously. "Can I get a round?" The chaperone just looked at him confusedly. He rolled his eyes. "Punch?" The chaperone started, and then nodded vigorously. He weaved through the crowd and returned a few minutes later with five plastic cups of punch. Edward helped distribute them, then turned to the chaperone. "Thanks, dude." The chaperone smiled warily, and then returned to the corner of the room he had come from. Edward waited until he'd reached it, and then took a silver flask from his jacket and poured a generous amount of liquid into everyone's cups. "Let the party begin," he grinned wickedly, raising his own cup.

_Indeed._

BPOV 2nd person

Four hours later, and she was still in the same place, legs cramping, diligently watching her target. She pushed off the wall and walked around the room once, making sure to never let baby Cullen #3 out of her sight for a split second. She had just made one round when he excused himself from the gathering that had flocked to him and his siblings. She immediately started slithering past the crowds, her eyes locked on the bronze head of hair heading towards the double doors that led to the school parking lot. She left the room on his heels, but held back and leaned against the brick wall as he took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling.

Then, a slight movement caught her eye. Her head whipped to the left, and her eyes narrowed, and then widened. There was the faintest shadow of a man crouching. Shit.

She bounded towards Cullen, her arms outstretched. "Get down, Cullen!" she screamed as the man sprang towards him. Edward's eyes widened as his cigarette dropped out of his mouth and his gaze flicked from her to the man headed towards him. She jumped on him, and the man soared over her head. She leaped back to her feet, but the man had already gathered himself and he swung, a knife in his hand. Instinctively, she took a step back, but her momentum was shaky, and the knife lodged itself in her stomach. Of course, that didn't matter much. Both men's eyes were locked on the hilt poking out of her shirt, as though waiting for the blood.

She didn't wait for them to gather their wits. Reaching behind her, she unclipped the fake stomach and swung it towards the man, smiling tightly as the hilt of his own knife crushed his skull. It was a short lived triumph, however, as she heard a shout and whirled around, only to be faced with _another _man.

"Shit," she hissed, lunging for her bag as the man ran towards her, hurling knives at her, left and right. She dodged most of them, gritting her teeth as one grazed her shoulder. "C'mon, c'mon," she muttered, digging through her bag. "Thank _God!_" she cried, grabbing the gun. In a matter of seconds, she had switched off the safety and cocked it. In another second, she had pressed the trigger.

BPOV 1st person

Edward cried out as one of the men who had tried to kill him slumped to his knees, dead. Then, he swung his panicked gaze onto me. "Marie?" he whispered, shaking. I cocked an eyebrow. He seriously thought that that little mouse could do what I just had? "No. You're not Marie," he said, his voice a bit stronger. "I'd kind of gathered that. Thanks for noticing, though," I smirked.

EPOV

No. Fucking. Way.

There was no _fucking _way that the hot girl from Dad's office was _Marie Dwyer._

BPOV 1st person

I reached for my bag again, and watched Edward's eyes follow my movements anxiously. I took out my cell phone, flipped it open and pressed one.

Jacob picked up on the first ring

"What happened?"

"Hi to you, too.

"_Swan._"

"We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"A there are two dead guys in the school parking lot kind of situation."

"Please be joking."

"Oh, of course I'm joking, Black. Because hitmen are the stuff of comedy."

"I'll be right there."

"Bring a First-Aid kit."

"The kid got hit?"

"What do you take me for, Black?"

"_You _got hit? That's possibly even worse!"

"Christ, Black. You'd think you were my mother. Just get here, okay?"

I flipped the phone shut and shoved it back into my bag, pulling out the trench coat. I shrugged off the jacket I was wearing, turned my back on Cullen and traded my black and white shirt for the trench coat. Once I had tied the knee-length coat tightly, I shimmied out of my baggy pants.

Then, I held my eyelids apart and plucked out my colored contacts, throwing them down and crushing them under my foot.

I pulled my water bottle from my purse and poured a generous amount on my right hand, before splashing it on my face and rubbing off my pimples and freckles. "Oh, God," whimpered Edward as my face transformed. I wiped my face with Marie's shirt, then applied some scarlet lipstick and mascara. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and shook my head, mussing it up, before flipping my side bangs out of my face.

I shoved everything into that hideous bag, then walked over to the first man, the one who tried to stab me. I pulled the black knit mask off and then reeled back. "Holy _shit,_" I whispered. Then, I gathered myself and stood, turning to Edward. "Hey, kid. You up for a road trip?"

EPOV

I couldn't even respond. I was still in shock from watching Marie fricking Dwyer transform into one of the hottest chicks I've ever seen. And said hot chick had just saved me from two guys with knives.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist, and electric bolts shot up my arm. I wondered if she felt it too, but she didn't show any sign of it as she dragged me to that old rusted truck of hers—no, of Marie's, I corrected myself.

Finally, _finally, _I got my voice back.

"Who the hell _are _you?" I demanded, my voice hoarse. She didn't even look at me as she replied calmly, "I'm you guardian angel, kid." "And who asked you to be my 'guardian angel'?" Before she could respond, a black, nondescript sedan screeched to a halt in front of us. She strode over to the passenger door and slid in. I followed her lead and got in. The driver was a twenty-something Native American guy. He looked like the type of guy who would have ruled high school. Kind of like I did.

"Hey, Edward," he greeted me, reversing out of the lot. "Um, hi. Will _you _tell me who you are?" He turned to glare playfully at the hot girl. "_Swan,_" he chastised. "Your name is Swan?" I asked her, wondering if it was like a code name or something. "Edward Cullen, meet Isabella Swan. The greatest bodyguard the world has ever seen. She's been watching your back for the last three weeks." Isabella looked completely uninterested, staring out the window as the man talked. "Um, okay. Wait, what's your name?" He twisted around to grin at me. "Jake Black. You can call me Jake. Nice to meet you."

I shook my head, bemused. "Yeah, nice to meet you. So, Jake, why is…um, I'm sorry, what should I call you?" I addressed Swan. "Isabella," the two said together. They looked at each other. Isabella looked away first, but she was grinning.

I tilted my head, trying to figure them out. Em, Al, Jazz and Rose all said I was good at that, and I was. Jake obviously liked Isabella, as a friend and maybe a little bit more, but I was getting nothing from Isabella. "You guys seem to know each other well," I said cautiously as Jake pulled into a motel. Isabella stiffened noticeably, her face turning into a stone mask. Jake glanced at her, and answered, "You could say that." Isabella relaxed a bit.

"So why do you call her Swan?" I asked, my brow crinkling with confusion. Jake cracked a grin at that. "It's a term of endearment," he explained. And wham! Up went the stone mask again. Jake took one look at her, and shut up.

JPOV

Good. God. Poor kid must be so confused. I mean, I know Bells doesn't like strangers, and she likes strangers knowing about her history even less, but jeez. You'd think she'd drop the marble impression just a bit for the guy.

He'd just been targeted by two hitmen, after all.

BPOV

_Shut _up_, Jake!_

EPOV

We got out of the car and entered the motel. Jake hung back as Isabella strode confidently towards the front desk. "I need two rooms." She told the guy there. He didn't look up from his comic book. "Sorry, ma'am, but you need a reservation for more than one room." He told her. She slumped. "Ugh. Of all the luck. Look, do you think you could do me a favor?" With a sigh, he folded his comic book and looked up. Then, froze.

_Yeah. She has that effect on people._

"Uh…" he stuttered, blinking a few times. "It's just that, I planned on coming here with my boyfriend (I live in Phoenix), to visit my dad," she continued, illustrating with her right hand. "But we're kind of on a break, or whatever you want to call it. And he would've cancelled, only the ticket was non-refundable. Plus him and my dad get along great—" the last word was ground out. "—my dad thinks the sun shines out of his ass. Like he _needs _the ego boost! Anyways, I really couldn't deal with the awkwardness of having to sleep with him while we're…you know. So could you please do me, like, the biggest favor ever?" He just looked at her, starstruck. "I can pay!" she assured him, sticking her hand in her coat pocket and bringing out a fat wallet. You could hear the gears whirring in his brains:

Hot, just broke up with her boyfriend, rich. Do her this favor, and God knows how she'll repay you, dude!

"No problem," he told her, smiling.

"Thank you!" she smiled sweetly back.

A few minutes later, we were settling in. Isabella and I were in one room, and Jake was in the other.

A knock came at the door. Isabella grabbed a nearby knife as she went to go see who it was. A moment later, she came back with Jake.

He was holding a First-Aid kit. "As per your request," he joked, presenting it to Isabella. She pulled up a rickety wooden chair and sat in it. Jake undid the clasp on the kit and pulled out some alcohol swabs. "Could you throw me that towel, kid?" Jake asked, nodding at me. I turned around, spotted it and threw it. He smiled his thanks and handed it to Isabella. Without being asked, she unbuttoned her coat and stepped out of it, then undid her bra before wrapping her body in the towel and sitting back down. Just that tiny glimpse had given me and Jakey boy some raging woodies. I excused myself quietly and went to the bathroom to take care of things.

It would be awkward staying with Isabella.

JPOV

God, did the girl _have _to be so provocative? What was I supposed to do with this boner? At least the kid could take care of things in the bathroom. I had to stay and deal with it! Somebody up there hates me.

BPOV 2nd person

She sat there, guessing (correctly) what she'd just done to the two men, and not quite caring. She liked having power over men, but she didn't often utilize it.

Jake ran his finger along the wound, gulping almost inaudibly as he did so, before cleaning the shallow, but long nick with alcohol swabs. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from reacting.

Jake then wiped Aloe Vera gel on her shoulder, before plastering Band-Aids end to end until the wound was completely covered. On top of the Band-Aids, he placed thick gauze. "It should heal up fully in a couple of days, but I would take it easy, alright?" he recommended, knowing full well that she wouldn't take his advice.

BPOV 1st person

Uh, yeah right. "Again with the mom thing, Black," I sighed, standing up and heading towards the brown, nondescript suitcase that had been delivered to our room about two minutes after we'd arrived here. I unzipped it and dug through, looking for something that wouldn't bother the wound.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he told me sincerely. I grabbed a pink tube top and put it on on top of the towel, then pulled the towel out from under it. "I won't." I told him.

And I wouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

SBC #3 Chap 11 15:43

**Usual disclaimers apply**

Chapter Eleven:

EPOV

After I had taken care of things (seriously smoking girlfriends and Isabella freaking Swan make for quick jack-offs) I returned to the room. It looked like I had interrupted some kind of moment, if you get what I mean, but before I could back away again, the two had snapped out of it, and turned towards me. I figured, since I had their attention, I might as well get my answers now.

JPOV

Great timing, kid.

BPOV 1st person

"Yes?" I asked, since he wasn't saying anything. "Who are you? Who are you, _really_? Why are you my bodyguard? Did my dad send you? Why? Who were those guys in the parking lot? Why did you kill them?" A steady stream of questions burst from Cullen's mouth. "Whoa, kiddo, one at a time!" Jake tried to stop the flow of words. "And why do you guys keep calling me kid?" he ended, looking indignant. _Boys. _

BPOV 2nd person

She rolled her eyes lazily. "I am Isabella Swan, _really. _I'm your bodyguard because you need protecting, and I'm the best at that. Yes, he sent me. He sent me to protect you, as I believe was aforementioned. Those guys in the parking lot were who I was protecting you from. I killed them because if I didn't, they would have killed me, and then you. And we keep calling you kid because to us, you _are_ a kid." She finished off, inspecting her nails.

BPOV 1st person

"You can't be _that _much older than me!" Edward disagreed. Of all the things to pick up on…

But boys will be boys.

EPOV

I knew she thought I was crazy for latching onto _that, _and I guess that's how it would seem. But the rest was too…too much for me to deal with right now, let alone ask questions on.

And besides, there was no way that chick was older than eighteen.

JPOV

I grinned. Kid thought he could tell _Bella _he was wrong?

_I take my hat off to you, sir._

BPOV 1st person

I snorted. "You wanna bet?" Edward didn't think twice—which he should have. "How much?" he shot back. "Twenty-one dollars," I grinned wickedly. He wheedled a brown leather wallet out of his back pocket and withdrew twenty one dollars. I did the same. "I'm eighteen," he told me, smiling smugly. I smirked. "Nice try, minor. But it doesn't matter anyways, 'cause I'm twenty-one." His jaw dropped. "You really think I wouldn't know your age? Seriously?" Edward just looked shocked. My grin widened as I snatched the crumpled bills from his hand and folded them into my wallet with my own. "_Thank _you."

EPOV

She was _twenty-one_? _Twenty-one? _

…

God, that was so hot!

NPOV

Isabella grinned, Edward gaped and Jake laughed.

**So Edward's answers were given, albeit unsatisfactorily. I wonder if Swan's telling the truth about being twenty-one… ;)**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

SBC #3 Chap 12 13:34

Chapter Twelve:

BPOV 1st person

Edward closed his mouth after Jake warned him that he would catch flies, but didn't say anything afterwards. I smiled at Jake, and went to go wash out the dye in my hair.

After about three hours, I was back to my own, fabulous, curly, auburn hair. I had also showered, and was now wearing a baggy, golden off-the-shoulder shirt that fell to mid-thigh, that I had clinched in at the waist with an orange sash.

Jacob had been explaining things in more detail to baby Cullen #3 when I'd gone, and when I re-entered the room, he'd finished and was now on his cell phone, murmuring. Edward was sleeping in front of the TV, which was playing a cartoon.

I leaned on the doorframe and watched them.

I saw Jake tense, and a split second later, whirl around to face me fully, before relaxing when he saw it was me. "Don't _do _that!" he mouthed. I smiled apologetically, heading towards him. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the bandage that covered my shoulder. "Feel okay?" he mouthed to me, before telling the person on the other line, "Yeah. Yeah. I am _not _having this argument again. Look, I'll call you back, okay?" He hung up, rubbing his brow. "What's going on?" I asked. "They want us to bring him back," he told me. "They think it's _safer _that way." "We beat off two guys out for his life with a stick, and they think it's safer to leave him in the same place they found him." I repeated incredulously. He nodded.

"So what do we do?"

We both whipped around, sighing in relief when we saw it was just Edward, sitting up, with sleep-mussed hair and drooping eyelids. I looked at Jake. "You're the boss here, Isa," he shrugged. "What else did they say?" I asked, stalling. "That they took the bodies back to the lab to be ID'd."

Suddenly, I remembered something that cemented my decision.

"There was no need. I knew those guys."


	13. Chapter 13

SBC #3 Chap 13 13:35

**I don't own Twilight ****~sobs uncontrollably~**

Chapter Thirteen:

NPOV

Jake's eyebrows shot up. "You what!" he shouted at the same time as Edward snarled, "What are you talking about?"

Isabella held up her hands to block the verbal assault. "I don't _know _know them. I've seen them before, is what I meant." "Seen them before when, Isabella?" Jake said quietly, angrily. He only ever called her Isabella when he was angry. "About a week ago. They followed Edward home." She closed her eyes as Jake roared, "They _followed him home_? And you didn't see fit to _tell me_?"

BPOV 1st person

I reacted without thinking, the way I always react when someone gets on my case. "No, I didn't, Black, because I don't _work _for you, I work for Carlisle. And _Carlisle_ didn't think it was a cause for concern." "He didn't think it was a _cause for concern_?" Jake repeated, his voice rising in anger and incredulity. "Jake, it was a one-time thing, and they didn't even make it to the house. I made Carlisle promise that if anything happened again, I would tell you, but nothing ever did," I soothed. "Would you get a grip, _please_?" "Swan, this is important," he sighed, closing his eyes. "Because I don't know that? Black, I already told you I don't need you holding my hand! I'm a professional!" "Yeah, well, you're also a criminal, sweetheart!" he exploded.

Even he realized that was going too far. Too bad it was a bit late for that.

BPOV 2nd person

She stilled, her face settling into a familiar mask. "Then, drop me off at the nearest station, _Officer._" She said, her voice scathing though her face was calm. "Swan—" he started, pleading. "Just don't come crying when you're throwing out a body bag. Or five." "What do you mean, she's a criminal?" Edward demanded.

BPOV 1st person

I turned to him. "Stop talking. Now." I ordered, before turning back to Black.

JPOV

Oh, God. She was so pissed. Why did I say that? Why?

BPOV 2nd person

She held out her hands, putting the wrists together, offering herself up. Black knocked them away. "Swan, I didn't mean that, and you know it. I just…" "Yeah," she agreed coldly. "You just."

**Okay, so I realize what Bella just said makes no sense, but say it out loud to yourself in this totally detached, freezing tone. How badass does it sound? ;) **

**Please review, everybody!**


	14. Chapter 14

SBC #3 Chap 14 13:39

Chapter Fourteen:

BPOV 2nd person

She was still _way _chilly towards Black, but a few minutes in solitary confinement (aka, she kicked Edward out of the room and locked herself in) ate away at least a small portion of her resentment—but not a lot.

There was a knock at her door.

"C'I come in yet?" Edward called.

She sighed. "Yeah. Just give me a second."

"Can Jake?"

"Cullen."

"Yeah, okay, I'll tell him to lay off for a bit."

"Or forever. Whatever works for him."

"And here was little old me, thinking the world revolved around _you_." Black's voice came through the door, frustrated and wounded. "Silly me."

"Yeah." She said coldly. "That's for sure."

"C'mon, Swan! This is pathetic. We're acting like fourth graders."

"Welcome to Swan Elementary School."

There was a sound of disgust on the other side. "Go to hell, Swan."

"I think I see enough of you as it is, thanks."

"Fuck you."

"Thanks for the offer, but you're not my type."

"Right. You prefer blood-sucking leeches, right?"

There was an intake of breath as her face twisted into an expression of pain.

"Yeah, because twisted pedophiles should talk!" she shot back.

"That was low!"

"Right, and blood-sucking leeches wasn't?"

"You deserved it."

"You out for my blood now?" she snapped sarcastically.

"I don't do clubs. Sorry."

"C'mon, dude. Quit it." Cullen's voice cut into the argument.

"That applies to you too, Isabella!" his voice came again, louder.

"Who the hell do you think you are, man?" Black snapped.

"I think I'm the fucking mediator, that's who, so shut the hell up and apologize, like a real fucking man!"

"Dude, just shove your head back up your ass, where it belongs," Black said disgustedly.

"Fine, _be _an ass!" Edward called after what Swan assumed were Black's footsteps.

"I apologize on his behalf," he offered a few moments later through the door.

"Cheers," she said sourly.

"I'm gonna take a walk." Edward sighed.

She sighed.

"I'll get my shoes."

**Poor Jake. An angry Bella is no small thing.**

**So Jake and Bella know a lot about each other's pasts, and have no qualms using it to hurt each other. Ruthless.**

**As Taylor Swift sings in Teardrops on my Guitar (which my little sister has been relentlessly playing for the last hour and a half):**

_**He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar,**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart.**_

**Review and tell me what you liked, loved and hated, guys, or forever hold your peace. **

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

sbc3chappiefifteen 06:58

Chapter Fifteen:

BPOV 1st person

I untied the orange sash around my waist and slipped into black leggings, then slid my bare feet with their immaculately scarlet painted toenails into white Nike sneakers. I grabbed a black jean jacket to wear on top of it, and then opened the door to find Edward waiting for me, looking slightly aggravated.

"Why do I need an escort to take a walk?" he demanded as I put my hands in my pockets and started walking. "Would you like to replay what happened at school without me?" I said, looking straight ahead. Edward didn't say anything for a bit after that.

A few minutes later, though, he spoke up.

"Blood-sucking leeches?" I turned a scorching glare on him. He held up his hands. "Sorry. Leeches off limits, got it." He was quiet for a split second. "Twisted pedophil—"

"Listen, kid. My history's is mine, and no matter how pissed I get, Black's is his. So unless he gives the go ahead, you won't get anything from me. Sorry."

"I can respect that."

"Good to know."

Then, I found myself breaking the pregnant silence.

"Someplace special you had in mind?"

"Thought I could go check out some city lights, see if I could spot some friends," he shrugged.

My blood turned to ice, as I realized just how _stupid _Black and I had been. It was only once Edward turned back, asking if something was wrong did I notice I'd stopped walking. I strode forward, closing the distance between us, and grabbed his forearm before dragging him back to our room and inserting the key.

I pushed him into the room, and then closed the door behind me, locking it, calling out to Edward through the door, "I'll be back soon. Sorry!"


End file.
